Six Years as a Cop, But I've Never Seen Anything Like This
Throwaway here as being a cop I don't want any of this to come back and bite me on the ass. I'm not sure who I can talk to about this (you tend to find us cops don't really talk about the job too much), so thought the anonymity of the internet would help me get it out there. There's an address I had to visit today. It's been on the radar for the last week but as the call was only regarding noisy house improvements it had been bumped down the priority list (staffing issues and all that), until today. The neighbour called in a panic, seemed like the noisy home improvements had turned into noisy domestic violence. I was the only one available so had to respond alone. The neighbour told me that they had heard banging and screaming, but only knew of the one person living there - a middle-age man called Mr Eiser. I went next door and rang the bell, but it wasn't the man that answered. To my surprise a nurse answered the door. She took a bit of talking round but eventually let me in, but only after I pressed her. This is the bit where it got weird. I'm sure you've heard that after a few years in the police force you get a kind of 'spidey-sense' as we call it - you just know when something is up. Well this spidey-sense was ringing as soon as I got through the door. The nurse guided me through the darkened corridors to Mr Eiser. The room was filled with tools, spades and pickaxes were the main ones, and the floor covered in brick dust - no damage anywhere that I could see though. Another nurse stood over Mr Eiser, she didn't even look up as I entered. He was slumped in a chair, wild-eyed and sweating. I tried to ask him if he was okay, to explain what happened. The man pretty much shrieked in my face, telling me to stay out of the basement and stay out of his house. He kept repeating it again and again until one of the nurses ushered me out of the room. I asked her what was wrong with him and how long she and the other nurse had been caring for Mr Eiser. She simply told me 'a good while' and that he was suffering for a degenerative brain disorder. I told her that the neighbour had heard noises and called the police, to which she told me that sometimes Mr Eiser ranted and raved and needed to be sedated. As she turned me to the door, I asked quickly about the building work. She told me that work was being done by a building firm, and that was that. I dropped by the neighbours and explained that everything was okay. I was unhappy with the outcome at Mr Eiser's and was even more concerned once I spoke to the neighbour. She said that Mr Eiser has never had carers, in fact she hadn't seen anyone enter or leave the house for months - builders or nurses. Since no crime had been committed I couldn't go back in there, not until the next call out, but I couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of my shift. I'm going back there tonight to watch the place. I don't know what's going on in there, but it's not normal. I'll report back after tonight. Update 1 Okay, finally got a chance to update this. It's a big update too. The area is pretty rural, and those two houses are the only ones on the road - meaning I couldn't exactly park the car outside without suspicion. There is a field opposite which leads onto woodland, so I parked the car a few miles back and walked through the woods once it got dark to watch from the edge of the field. The majority of the curtains were still open and the lights on. Mr Eiser moved slowly from room to room in an aimless fashion - all he did was move back and forth. His movement seemed odd, unnatural - as if he fought against each movement he made. It could be the effects of the drugs - I'm not entirely sure what they used on him earlier. The nurses were also present and moved in an equally aimless fashion (I tried to make out the name of their home help supplier but it was too far - looked like a rising sun?) They constantly moved around the property without interacting with anything or each other. The first thing that truly unnerved me was catching the shadows of the nurses as they passed by the light of the lamps. They didn't match either of the nurses. Both of their shadows were elongated, their limbs stretching far further than their physical equivalent, and almost playing catch-up with their actual movements. The second thing that unnerved me was that when I went to look at Mr Eiser's shadow the lights went out. All of them simultaneously cut out somehow. A light was still on at the neighbours so I ruled out a power cut. I scanned the house again, trying to pick out any further details in the moonlight. One of the nurses was stood at an upstairs window staring right fucking at me! There was no way they could have known I was there - it was full dark and I was well hidden. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life as to get back to my car. If they hadn't seen me before, then my flashlight disappearing into the woods would have made sure. As soon as I got back to the car I called it in. Within twenty minutes another car arrived (only officer on duty and had to come from another call). We rolled up to the house to find all of the lights back on. Knocking on the door provided no response, and when the other officer turned the handle he found it to be unlocked. They were gone - fuck knows where or how, but the house was completely empty. At this point the other officer started firing some accusations at me of being overtired or drunk. I managed to convince him otherwise (I'm exhausted right now but I know what I saw), and told him about the basement. The door was chained shut but a quick use of bolt cutters opened it. The dust that trailed through the house coated it, dust covering everything. What the 'builders' were doing was quickly evident. One of the walls under the house had been excavated, large enough for a single person to squeeze through. The other officer went in, far enough to almost be out of sight of my flashlight. When he came back he described what was there. It opened up into a slightly larger room, with a hole in the centre - where the hole went he couldn't tell as it was too dark and too deep. We secured the property and made trails for office. The neighbour couldn't help much, as again they hadn't seen anyone apart from ourselves. So, what we've now got is a missing person which has been briefed to the department and should soon be out with the media. As for the hole - the area where I live has a rich mining history, and God knows how many old tunnels are left down there. Looking at old records, a shaft does run nearby but we don't have the equipment to go down there. The department has called in a cave rescue team to go down and scout it out for us. Until they arrive and come back with something, I'm sat on it until more details come back in. When I hear about either the missing Mr Eiser or the results from the caving team I will update accordingly. Until then, stay safe everyone. Update 2 Just a very quick update to keep everyone in the loop. Cave team are currently on their way, about 6 hours out last time I checked. The local news broadcast the details of Mr Eiser this morning and it's working far better than expected - and not in a good way. The department is currently receiving waves of panicked callers saying that they've spotted Mr Eiser and the nurses. The problem is that we are receiving 10-15 calls at a time, in completely different parts of the local area. Officers are currently out responding to the calls, I'm on my way to one too. I don't know what is going on but current theories are that is could be a mass psychosis. We're beyond busy, but I will update as soon as I possibly can. Update 3 I don't know how to describe what just happened. The only word I can think of is madness. I attended the house of a young couple who reported seeing Mr Eiser and the two nurses. I turned up expecting them to tell me that they saw them pass by the house, but the couple are out of their minds telling me they were IN the house! The young lady said that she heard a rhythmic humming coming from their back bedroom and went to find out what it was. She said the old man was crouched in the corner with the two nurses stood beside him humming. She called her husband but by the time he ran from one side of the house to the other they were gone. The pair of them were wild with terror. I told them to stay put and stay in the house, but their bags were already packed. Left as soon as I did. Obviously this is impossible, but the radio is going crazy with reports of the same thing - even officers are now reporting it. Reading through the comments on here and looking back on my initial visit to the house - as crazy as it sounds - my only explanation is that they influenced me in a way so subtle that I was convinced that leaving the property was my own actions. This will be my last update for a while, officers are dropping off duty when we need them the most so I'm up to my neck in it. I'm to accompany the cave team when they arrive - hopefully I can start to get some answers then. Update 4 Very short one, but just to let everyone know I am still here. Things are going to shit here, most of the population has left in terror, including the police chief. We're currently operating under a complete media blackout - it's all we can think of to stop the psychosis spreading. There aren't many of us left here now, but the cave team have just arrived. I just hope I can keep them calm enough until we get to Mr Eiser's house. Update 5 At Mr Eiser's house now. The lights were still on and the place still empty. I double checked to see if the neighbour was home, but I can only assume they have left too. The basement was still as we left it, and there was no new footprints in the dust. The feeling down there is just disgusting now. The atmosphere is 'heavy', that's the only way I can describe it, like the air is thick with fear. It feels like something is pressing on my shoulders, trying to crush me into the earth. The cave crew wavered at the top of the staircase, I had to practically beg them to come down. They're down there now. I've got their guide ropes attached to a weight next to me - I assume they are still going deeper as the rope is still feeding out of their lines. I've got another officer heading over now, she's bringing specialist equipment for controlled explosions in case the cave crew need extra access below. The calls about the sightings have nigh on died, I don't think there's anyone left to call us. No officer has been able to find even a shred of evidence that Mr Eiser or the nurses have been at any of the addresses that have been investigated. All we can do is carry on, and hope that someone finds him soon. Update 6 The lines have just gone slack. Tried calling down to them but no response. Other officer will be here in a few minutes, will wait until then to go in to investigate. Update 7 Other officer has arrived. She says that officers are moving on a location 78 miles away, Mr Eiser and the nurses have been confirmed wandering through woodland by a local hunter. I've pulled the lines out, they came all the way out with no resistance. Looks like knife marks on each rope - either someone cut them or they cut them themselves. It's not unknown for those exploring caves to cut ropes if they present a danger to the owner. I'm heading down with the other officer now to find them and assist. Will have no reception - will update when I can. Update 8 Whatever is going on down there, I'm glad to be out. We followed the footsteps of the cave crew as they descended the shaft. The deeper we went the more the air seemed to 'throb' - that's the closest word to how I can explain it. The cave crew are dead. I don't know what happened, but it looks like they cut their own ropes then started into a sprint down one of the side shafts. After about 100m the floor had collapsed into another mine below - they were crumpled at the bottom. Whether it was deliberate or an accident I don't know, but something either chased them or made them do it. We're currently tooling up to go back down and follow the shaft further. There's something down there and I think it could be the key to whatever is happening. My head is pounding from the atmosphere but perhaps tonight this could be over. Category:Places Category:Beings